my_little_humanfandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Trinity Christmas/Script
December 20 At Twilight Sparkle's castle in one of the halls, Twilight, Earth, Trinity and Spike help decorate her Hearth's Warming Tree. * Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for helping me with the tree, everyone. * Trinity Sparkle: No problem! * Earth Sparkle: Are you sure we're prepared? * Twilight Sparkle: Let's see: Dolls, check, Tree, check, I think that's everything. A crimson-eyed gray-coated Pegasus watches from the window. The scene later is in the Pegasus's point of view. * Earth Sparkle: I CAN'T WAIT FOR MY PRESENT (fangirl scream) AAAAAAAAH!! * Spike: CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! Don't get so hyped! Trinity laughs in the Pegasus's point of view. The Pegasus does a sad dog noise. * Trinity Sparkle: Well, I have to go to "Cheese and Pinkie's Hearth's Warming Eve Party". See you! * Twilight Sparkle, Earth Sparkle '''and '''Spike: Bye! The Pegasus hides from Trinity. She sheds a tear and sniffs, with two shoulder demon ponies (one male and one female) that poof to appear to the left of her. * Female shoulder demon pony: What the heck are you doing?! You should NOT ''feel bad for yourself just because ''WE ''told you to be a jerk, ''you idiot! The female shoulder demon pony pokes their demon trident thingy at the Pegasus's left eye after they say "idiot". * Pegasus: Ow! Okay, okay! Geez. * Female shoulder demon pony: Good! AND DON'T MAKE FRIENDS WITH ANYPONY, OKAY?! * Pegasus: Okay, okay! * Female shoulder demon pony: I'm so proud of you! The female shoulder demon pony kisses the Pegasus in the eye. * Female shoulder demon pony: Toodles! The female shoulder demon pony poofs away. * Male shoulder demon pony: We are watching you. Then the male shoulder demon pony poofs away. The Pegasus gulps and does magic causing a poof transition. After the transition, Trinity successfully arrives at Sugarcube Corner and knocks the door. * Pinkie Pie: Oh, Trinity! You're just in time. Come on in! * Trinity Sparkle: Thank you! (walks into Sugarcube Corner) Pinkie closes the door after Trinity walks in entirely. Until then the Pegasus is knocking on the door. * Pinkie Pie: Hello--oh. Oh. Who are you? * Pegasus (in disguise looking like a girly Pegasus): (in a british accent) My name is...uhh...''Earl Grey! * '''Pinkie Pie': (with an angry look) Oh, "Earl Grey"? Where did you get that name? * Pegasus (in disguise looking like a girly Pegasus): (in a british accent) Uhh...umm...''I ''love Earl Grey tea! It's my favorite drink! (does a nervous laugh) * Pinkie Pie: Isn't that way too obvious? * Pegasus (in disguise looking like a girly Pegasus): (in a british accent) Uhh...I like turtles! (nervous smile) Pinkie raises an eyebrow. * Pegasus (in disguise looking like a girly Pegasus): (in a british accent) And I eat cake, hayburgers and sweet potatoes! Those are so tasty! (nervous laugh) * Pinkie Pie: You're weird. Pinkie shuts the door in front of the Pegasus and locks it, which causes the Pegasus to be mad a whistling kettle sound plays and starts to slam on the locked door. * Pegasus '(in disguise looking like a girly Pegasus): (in a british accent, shouting really loud in anger to Pinkie Pie and slamming the locked door) ''LET ME IN, YOU JERK! YOU HORRIBLE JERK! YOU FATBUTT! YOU IDIOT! YOU MEATBAG!!! * '''Cheese Sandwich: Who's in for a lunch of hot cheese sandwiches? That's a Hearth's Warming special!! * Mares '''except '''Pinkie Pie: (cheering in excitement) * Pegasus '''(in disguise looking like a girly Pegasus): (in a british accent, who stopped slamming on the locked door) So much for plan A, time for plan B. As time passes, everypony leaves "Cheese and Pinkie's Hearth's Warming Eve Party". * '''Pinkie Pie: Thanks for coming! * Cheese Sandwich: See you LATER! * Pinkielina: Have a great Hearth's Warming Eve! * Cindy Pie: Totally! * Frosty Pie: Yes. * Purplelina: Goodbye for now! * Cinnamon Pie: We hope you see you again, Trinity. * Pinkielina: Cinnamon's got a fillyfriend, Cinnamon's got a fillyfriend! * Pegasus: Yes! They've all left the party. As Pinkie and Cheese go to Sugarcube Corner, the lights turn off and Pinkie, Cheese, Pinkielina, Cindy Pie, Purplelina, Frosty Pie and Cinnamon Pie are hit by tranquillizer darts from the Pegasus. * Pegasus: Sweet dreams my little ponies. I've invited you to a very special place. (LE EVIL LAUGH) December 21 Sugarcube Corner is locked and posters of Pinkie, Cheese, Pinkielina, Cindy Pie, Purplelina, Frosty Pie and Cinnamon Pie are placed in Ponyville. * Trinity Sparkle: What's going on? * Scribbles: Pinkie, Cheese and their children went missing and their Hearth's Warming tradition things have been stolen. We've looked everywhere. * Trinity Sparkle: You're not serious. * Ice Cream Swirl: It's true, Trinity. * Maddie Meow: Yeah, I wonder what happened. * Emalee Hooves: DID THEY DIE?! Pandashy begins to scream really loud. * Pandashy: Sorry, I feel bad about you and your crush. * Trinity Sparkle: It's fine as long as you don't scream really loudly. * Pandashy: Okay. * Trinity Sparkle: It looks like we've got a serious mystery we need to solve. * Pandashy: Okay. * Trinity Sparkle: We've got Clue 1 down already. The second clue could or could not be about Earl Grey. * Emalee Hooves: Who's Earl Grey? * Trinity Sparkle: The pony that failed to come into "Cheese and Pinkie's Hearth's Warming Eve Party"!! * Emalee Hooves: Oh, I get it. * Trinity Sparkle: When Pinkie slammed the door, I heard Earl Grey calling her a jerk, a horrible jerk, fatbutt, idiot and meatbag. * Emalee Hooves: Whoa. I'm glad she didn't say she was... Emalee looks around for any foals in the area. * Emalee Hooves: ...peeved. The main ponies except Emalee and Trinity sigh in relief. Trinity looks upset. * Trinity Sparkle: What the crud, Emalee. * Emalee Hooves: Apologies. Category:Episode Scripts